


NO!

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Fighting, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alek talk backs to his Papa and throws a tantrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO!

**NO!**

"Aleksandr Orion Braginsky-Jones."

The three year old boy stiffened as he realized he was caught. He looked up with bright violet and blue eyes as his Papa eyed him.

"Yes Papa," he asked innocently.

"Why did you do this," Russia asked sternly as he pointed to the mess on the floor. Alek didn't respond, only looking away from his papa innocently. "You know I just made them and that you were not supposed to touch them until dinner."

Alek's innocent face stayed as is as he looked to the mess on the floor. The Russian sweets that Ivan had spent all afternoon making now laid on the floor with a broke plate.

"What do you have to say Aleksandr?" The little boy looked between the mess and his toes, and his innocent expression fell from his face. "Answer me and I might not put you in the corner for too long."

At hearing this Alek snapped his head up defiantly and glared back at his Papa with tears in his eyes.

"That's not fair!"

"How is that not fair," Russia asked as he glared down his son.

"Just, just it's not s-stupid!"

Russia's violet eyes widened at hearing this and Aleksandr kept glaring at him.

"What did you just call me?"

"You're stupid Papa! You're a stupid p-poop," he shouted "All I wanted was one, f-fatty! You can't eat them by yourself!"

With that Aleksandr dug his hands into chest pocket on his overalls, and took out the sweets he had hidden there. He then threw then at Ivan's bare feet and took off; running away and shouting stuttered insults only a child could find insulting. Ivan remained in the kitchen completely taken off guard by his son talking back to him. Of course Anya and Allen did such things when they got in big trouble, but for some reason he hadn't thought Alek capable of it.

Russia let out a sigh as he heard a door slam then something fall and break. At this same moment America walked into the house with the twins trailing behind him.

"Honey I'm home," Alfred sang as he hung from the doorknob.

"Kitchen."

America beamed a smile and shooed his kids to go watch TV while he went to his husband. When he slipped in his found Ivan picking up shards of ceramic off the floor.

"Whoa, did ya break a plate?"

"Alek did. He tried to steal the sweets I made and it all fell to the floor."

Alfred looked at the mess amazed at hearing this.

"Really? What did you do?"

"I was going to put him in the corner, but he deiced to talk back, throw what sweets he had hid in his overalls and run away."

America's amazed look turned into a frown at hearing this.

"But Alek is so sweet… What did he say?"

Ivan sighed as he got to his feet and tossed the ceramic in a paper bag then into the trash.

"He said I was being unfair and he used stupid and stupid poop repeatedly. He also said I was a fatty and that I can't eat all the sweets myself."

"Wow… Okay… Well I'll go check on him. I get him to calm down and you can come up later."

Ivan merely nodded and Alfred took off for the second floor. When he got up to Alek's door he noticed a broke picture down a ways from it. He sighed seeing that Alek was going to be difficult already and knocked on his door.

"Go away fatty!"

"Aleksandr," Alfred said with surprise in his voice.

There was a small squeak of surprise coming from the door, and Alfred could tell that the little boy was using his body to keep his door closed.

"Aleksandr open this door," Alfred demanded in a calm voice.

He was honestly surprised the three year old was acting like this. He could remember when Anya and Allen threw tantrums, but they usually just cried and refused to move where ever they were and shouted "no" or "that's not fair". Aleksandr's behavior was beyond him.

"Alek, honey, open the door for daddy. I just wanna talk to you is all."

"No. Yer there with Papa," Alek stated through the door.

"Papa's not with me. It's just me. Good ol Daddy."

It took a minute or two before Alfred could hear Aleksandr getting away from the door then opening it just a crack. He looked out to see only one parent towering over him and he let said parent come in. Aleksandr moved away from America and sat down on his bed and clutched his stuffed octopus. America followed him and sat down on the edge of his ocean life printed bedding.

"Alek, can you tell me what happened between you and Papa?"

Aleksandr pouted for a while then took a deep breath before he answered.

"He, he was unfair. I just w-wanted one and he would, woulden l-let me."

"One of what Alek," Alfred asked prompting his son to explain.

"The fruit cake thingies. He said I had to wait, but I wanted it now."

"So you took them and they fell on the floor?"

Aleksandr nodded and Alfred gave a hum to this.

"Alek, Papa told you not to take them and you did anyways. That's called stealing, and that's what bad guys do. And because you did something bad, something bad happened to the sweets and that was…"

"They fell…" Alek mumbled and squeezed his octopus tightly.

"That's right. But what you did that was really bad was calling your Papa names. He was really sad about it."

Aleksandr looked up from his octopus at hearing this and looked at his Daddy in worried amazement.

"It did?"

Alfred nodded as he crossed his arms and put a finger to his chin.

"Yup, when I came into the house I found him on the floor picking up your mess. He was trying to hide it, but he was crying Aleksandr."

"He was?"

"Yes, he was crying because of what you said, and because he is convinced you hate him."

Alfred knew he was stretching things a little bit with what he was saying, but it appeared to be working on his son. Aleksandr looked at him with a guilty look on his face and tears pricked his eyes as he thought about his strong Papa crying on the floor. It was an odd image to think up, but his Daddy never lied to him. Alek's tears began to grow heavy as he thought about this and he let out an apology that sounded more of a gargled mess. Alfred patted his back as he cried and clung to him.

"It's alright, but it's not me you need to apologize to."

Alek looked up at his Daddy for a moment then away as he realized this was true.

"O-Okay."

"That's my boy."

America stood up from the bed and helped Aleksandr off of it as well before leading him out the room. The walk to the kitchen was silent and when the two got to the kitchen Ivan was busy making something. Aleksandr held onto his stuffed octopus tightly at seeing his Papa.

"Go on," Alfred whispered and gave a little nudge.

Aleksandr looked back at his Daddy then to his Papa and walked up to him slowly. He stared at his moving back for a moment then reached up and tugged at the edge of his sweater. Ivan stopped his process of making a quick replacement sweet and turned to find Aleksandr behind him. The little boy's face was tinted pink and looked guilty.

"I-I'm sorry Papa. I shouldnah s-stole from you and, and I'm sorry for m-making ya cry. I don hate you Papa," he mumbled out.

Ivan gave a confused looked and looked up form Alek as he heard a "pst" and saw Alfred in the doorway.

" _I told him his insults made you cry,"_ Alfred mouthed out as well as acted it out for Ivan to understand.

The Russian gave an internal gasp at the realization and nodded his head subtly. Alfred beamed a smile and gave a thumbs up before disappearing from the doorway. Ivan crouched down to Aleksandr's level and hugged the boy tightly.

"Thank you for the apology little one. Makes me feel much better," Ivan stated and Alek let out a sniffle as he started to cry again.

Ivan patted his back and when he calmed Alek pulled away and handed Ivan his stuffed octopus.

"Are you giving me your favorite toy?"

Aleksandr only nodded as a little yawn escaped him, and Russia scooped up his son and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Thank you moye solnyshko, but I will let you hold onto it for me okay," Ivan said softly as he gave the octopus back.

The three year old nodded his head again and took his octopus back. He wedged it between himself and Ivan so his hands where free to cling to his Papa. Russia smiled at the action and kissed the top of Alek's head. When Ivan reached his son's room he was right in assuming the other was tired for Alek was passed out.

Russia detached Aleksandr from his torso and laid him down in his bed with his favorite toy.

"Everything work out," Alfred asked n a hushed voice seeing that Alek was asleep.

Russia only nodded his head and rubbed Alek's cheek before leaving his bedside. He shooed Alfred out the room, who was making over dramatic sappy expressions, and left the door open a crack before heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Translations:**

moye solnyshko - my sunshine

***Daw aren't they just adorable?* Well still MORE to come!* I got 10 more planned, but that number could change...***


End file.
